


Connecting Dots

by HomuraAkememes1000



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Identity Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraAkememes1000/pseuds/HomuraAkememes1000
Summary: My name is Nakamura Maki.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Connecting Dots

My name is Nakamura Maki.

People close to me like to nickname me Makimura.  _ Makimura-chan, you should come with us to the park after school! _

My name is Nakamura Maki.

This is the name given to me at birth by my parents. This body is named Nakamura Maki, and I own it, because I am Nakamura Maki.

Sometimes, people mistake me for someone else, but after a moment they realize I am not who they thought they were, and they move on to go about their day, apologizing.

But…..there have been rare occurrences. Someone mistakes me for someone they know. They call out to me once, then again when I don't respond. Then they come up to me, and ask why I'm not responding. I ask if I know them.

It always takes a moment, but their mood shifts, and they apologize.  _ I thought you were someone else _ , they say. 

But then they look at me again, and they become confused, saying that now, I don't look anything like the person they mistook me for. I ask who they thought I was.

This has only happened a few times, but the details are always the same. The same calls for my attention, the same stride to berate me, the same pause before they realize their error, the same realization that I look nothing like their acquaintance. Every time, I ask who they thought I was, and they all say the same name.

_ Mitsuru Ami _

They tell me I look nothing like her. They wonder how they could have ever confused my plain red hair for her striking violet mane. She is a full 6 inches taller than me, with shining orange eyes. She is excitable, and ecstatic, and always has confidence in her step, while I am more plain in my attire.

I ask how they know Mitsuru Ami. Every time, they think for a second, before their eyes glaze over, and they look at me and ask if I had business with them. The name Mitsuru Ami is unfamiliar to them, and they do not know anyone of her description.

I apologize and we go our separate ways.

My name is Nakamura Maki, but sometimes I question if that is true. 

Sometimes, my shoulders seem to arch higher than could be possible. When I pass by a mirror, sometimes out of the corner of my eye, my hair seems to be a different color.

My memories are my own. They are complete. They are mine, the memories of Nakamura Maki, detailing her life. My life.

But sometimes I concentrate, and my memory blurs. New memories appear, memories that shouldn't belong to me. Sometimes I relive a memory I have, only to subsequently see it through someone else's perspective. Names, dates, sometimes flash into my mind.

My name is Nakamura Maki. I am a Magical Girl, guided by the creature known as Kyubey to fight evil forces. Kyubey says all Magical Girls make a contract, swearing to fight in exchange for the granting of a wish.

My name is Nakamura Maki, and I do not know what I wished for.

Every day, I wake up, and I am Nakamura Maki. A Magical Girl. This body is mine, this life is mine. This name is mine, these clothes are mine. This Soul Gem is mine, and the abilities I have are mine.

Kyubey cannot tell me what my wish was.  _ It's an anomaly _ , he says. It happens sometimes. 

In battle, I wield chains. I summon chains from my person, with customizable ends. A ball on the end for a flail, or a wicked hook, or a large metallic capsule. I throw my chains around, lashing my opponents. Kyubey says I should have some kind of ability besides my chain summons. Sometimes, I hear a voice in my head, telling me to do something.  _ Coil this chain, leap to the left.  _ Sometimes it helps. Sometimes I ignore it. I pass it off as nothing more than intuition. I don't think I really have a real "power". 

My name is Nakamura Maki, and my decisions are my own.

One day, Kyubey appears, bringing another Magical Girl with him. He calls her Mitsuko. She seems strange, looking me over repeatedly. Then she calls out, saying she sees it, but can't show it to me.

The wind kicks up, the leaves ruffle, and I hear a soft clap. Pain overtakes me, and I fall to my knees as my vision blurs. 

I can see now. I see myself, but next to me is a girl.

Mitsuru Ami.

We are walking side by side, talking.

My vision shifts again, clearing up to Mitsuru Ami on a hill, standing before Kyubey. Her mouth slowly moves, then stops. Kyubey lifts his ears and Mitsuru Ami starts to float, her chest glowing. My vision goes dark.

I awake where I was, on my hands and knees, looking into the ground, practically paralyzed. I hear the light clacking of heels. Mitsuko was not wearing heels.

I feel something passing over me, large and almost scaly, but light and possibly frail. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a long black feather drift to the ground, as a hand places itself on my shoulder. 

_ Mitsuru Ami hated this world. _ The voice is cold, yet silky, almost sultry.  _ She hated living, she hated the people. But there was one thing she liked about this world. You, Nakamura Maki. She put on a semblance of happiness so you would appreciate her company. She liked you more than life itself, even hers. Especially hers. She hated hers so much…...so she decided to leave, make her existence void. But she wanted to be with you still. So she made a wish, a wish to be with you forever. Her wish was granted, and her existence was absorbed into yours. _

The hand starts to trail down my back, a slow, soft clack of heels as it comes to the base of my spine and pivots upwards.

_ This emotion that fueled Mitsuru Ami's wish…….it was love. She loved you, Nakamura Maki, so much that she became a part of you.  _

She…???

_ I worked tirelessly to make this world one where such emotion could be…...appreciated. Potentially even reciprocated. You have been given a wonderful gift. Please do not waste it. _

Everything goes black.

I wake up in my bed. Kyubey dodges all attempts I make at discussion, wishing me well rest and then departing into the shadows.

I rise, and look at myself in the mirror.

I am Nakamura Maki.

**Author's Note:**

> This short story tells the story of Maki Nakamura, an OC magical girl of mine. Mitsuko is an OC from Test the Seams, by Mockwater (which can be found on this site!). I've had the idea for a magical girl whose existence was "absorbed" into another person's, for a while now. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
